Metorites incoming
Back to 2009 Logs Bundle Lockpick Jade Shark Optimus Prime Lifeline Metro-X Bundle transmits, "Sorry, sir. I have no idea about that wave. Not my area of expertise." Announcement: Nannar: There is an ever so slight rumbling, the ground trembles ever so slightly, causing many scientists to alarm until it passes over. In the sky, burning up in the atmosphere of Cybertron, pieces of space dust, and micro-meteorites burst into shooting stars, the sky becoming, more and more, a steady deep blue. You say, "So.. beautiful." Lockpick blinks and looks over at Shark, blinking "... What, the eel? it was ugly if you ask me." he notes. Jade hmmms, and turns to look at the others..."Beautiful?..what’s he going on about now...he hitting on femmes again?" Lockpick then lurches suddenly as the entire base moves with the shockwave. Shark keeps watching the feed that Bundle put in so he could watch the incoming anomaly. "That's not good." he quips. Bundle's about to say something when the ground trembles. "What the ... " He immediately heads for Shark, to make sure nothing got shaken loose. Jade raises an eyebrow, and shakes her head...."I really have to wonder... and people say I'm crazy..." Lockpick grips onto the table next to him to hold still, looking over at Bundle "What was THAT? An attack?" Announcement: Nannar: Across the surface of Cybertron, mechanisms emerge to gaze up at the heavens in wonder. Unheeding of the danger as periodic meteorites strike the surface, imbedding in the metal terrain or simply exploding into powder upon impact. Shark is shaken on his table, jostling what innards aren't fixed yet and causing a few shorts. "Er...?" Announcement: Nannar: From Crystal City, people on the ground can spy the form of Omega Supreme's rocket mode launching into the sky, fading into the distance. Bundle quickly deals with the shorts. "The bypass. Meteor showers." He explains shortly, for the benefit of both Lockpick and Shark. "Jade, do me a favor and keep an eye out? Last thing we need is a meteor hitting the medical complex." "Bypass?" asks Lockpick, confused "Meteor showers! Don’t see THOSE that often. This must be one severe storm. I am glad we're inside." A rattle happens on the roof of the building as debris reins down harmlessly You say, "Gee don't we got shields for that?" Jade hmmms, "Right.." as she eyes the others a moment. She then turns and moves back over to her workbench, muttering to herself. "I think I'm gonna have go do some scrounging for part for this next one..." Lockpick mutters "Doesn’t the Dome work? I mean, Iacon's famous for its' dome, no?" he looks at the others "We do, indeed, have a dome ... but these meteorites are from that wave phenomenon ... and I'd really rather not take a chance on them being able to burn through the dome." Lockpick relaxes a little bit, looking up at the ceiling again "... I wonder what that's made of." he muses aloud. Shark states, "Metal, of course." Optimus Prime transmits, "Hn. Bundle - keep your servos ready, if these meteorites hit anyone..." Lockpick blinks and looks at Shark "What? " he then walks over to Shark, leaning over the mech to peer down at the Autobot. You say, "Ceiling is made of metal, genius." Lockpick blinks again "I meant the meteorite." You say, "Beats the slag out of me." Bundle transmits, " Already ahead of you, sir. And getting things ready just in case one of those meteors manages to burn through the dome." A snort carries over the radio. "And prepping to deal with any weird radiation issues from mechs with no sense." Lockpick peers at Sharks' chest cavity now closely. Optimus Prime transmits, "We've got reports of the radiation affecting them?" "Lockpick, please back up." Bundle said. "I do not want to have to grab you by the scruff of your neck a second time." Shark eyes Lockpick, "You got a serious problem, friend." Lockpick tenses and leans up slowly, stepping back "...I wanted to see if that face was still there." he notes, hands placed behind his back apologetically Bundle transmits, " Not yet. No telling if it will or not. I'm just making sure we're ready in case." Optimus Prime transmits, "Good planning." Announcement: Nannar: In the sky, the now antlike form of Omega Supreme lurches suddenly, driving to place himself in the path of a particularly large hunk of space detritus. Though the rocket is fine in the aftermath, the explosion is a sight to behold, pieces of space rock bursting out in all directions like a fiery chalk ball, hardly even shifting the Guardian's course. Over Iacon, small bits slap against the dome covering the vast city, raining like sparklers while civilians look up in awe. The light itself, of the wave, beginning to dim in the eastern horizon. Jade slips her tools away, as she turns from her work area. She looks over at Shark and his new friend...shrugs a bit. She then heads out, "I think I know where I can find what I need. I just hope no one’s taken it already..." Optimus Prime transmits, "The dome seems to be holding, but keep an optic on it, mechs." Bundle is, true to his transmissions to Prime, prepping Shark for emergency evac, should that become necessary. It will take but a matter of seconds to get the badly injured mech out of the medical bay if a meteor gets through the dome and heads here. "You remember that, Lockpick? You were pretty out of it last night." "Yeah. I remember it. And then pain in my head. Which explains a lot." The mech admits, rubbing his head and the dent formed there. Announcement: Nannar: Near Crystal City, blasts can be seen lancing from Omega Supreme, striking larger hunks of space rock headed for the city. Some simply exploding to pieces, others turning into fireworks. Over Iacon it sounds as a hail storm were washing over it, making the entire city sound like some sort of primitive rain stick. Already it seems that the blast wave is beginning to dissipate with such interference by the planet, holes in the azure blue of the sky giving way to endless black, the starless sunset creeping across the face of Cybertron. Lockpick flinches at the noise and puts his hands over his audials. "I HOPE THIS IS OVER SOON!" "Hmm. Well ... it's not there anymore." Bundle says. He's got one optic to the sky, ready to grab Shark and book at the first sign of trouble. For a second, as the battering on the dome gets worse, he looks like he's about to transform, actual burn-through or no. "You and me both." You say, "Sounds kind of nice really." Lockpick says, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" You say, "The sounds on the roof sound nice." Lockpick says, "WHAT?" Bundle reaches over and pulls a hand away from Lockpick's audials. "It's not that loud." He says. "And Shark was saying it sounds kind of nice." "No, but my head hurts." Lockpick states, moving to sit on an empty bed now "... I guess it does. If you get used to it." he notes, relaxing some. Announcement: Nannar: And the wave continues to pass, dusk falling onto Cybertron... and then night, and then the return to infinite black as the last wisps of energy dissipate like the Aurora Borealis. You say, "Sounds like it's over?" Lockpick sighs and lowers his hands, optics dimmed "Thankfully. I hope so. " "Might be. No telling from here if there'll be a secondary wave or something." Bundle says. "If nothing else has happened by morning, we'll definitely be able to call it done." You say, "Glad I got to see that." Lifeline is still here because...well, Bundle hasn't handed over the goods. So she's stuck 'helping' as she can. Frustrating at best, slagging ANNOYING is more accurate. But she's good at hiding MOST of her thoughts on the matter. After taking his leave of the med bay to monitor the blast wave from a better vantage point, Optimus Prime makes his way back to the repair depot. While a patch job has been done - on his insistence - it's clear to anyone with medical training that he's not fully recovered from the fight a few nights ago. This may or may not explain his return to the area. It explains his return, all right. The /only/ reason Prime got to go take a look at the blast was because he outranked Bundle. "It's done then?" He asks, glancing at the battered leader of the Autobots. "And I may be permitted to finish your repairs?" And the only reason Prime's not getting read the riot act is because it's clear ... now that it's over ... that the whole thing really HAD needed to be monitored. Doesn't stop Bundle from being annoyed that Prime felt he was the only one that could, but it does keep him from launching into a polysyllabic scold. This time. Lockpick looks up as Prime enters. His optics flash and he vacates the bed quickly, moving to stand against a wall, almost in the corner, hands behind his back Shark turns his head toward Prime, "Sir." he offers as he is still on a med bed with his torso still in need of repairs from all the damage he took. Metro-X appears in the door of the med-bay area, escorted by a pair of guards, looking a touch banged about, but not too worse for wear. Dinged up in a few places and speaking to those flanking him. The Prime raises his hand in a pacifying gesture to Bundle. "As far as we can tell." If it wasn't something he felt required his personal attention, he wouldn't have gone - as it was, he was on edge hoping the dome held up. Thankfully, it did. In answer to Bundle's second question, he's moving over to an empty berth, obediently taking a seat upon it. Shark receives a nod, and Lockpick a measuring look before his attention turns to Metro-X and the guards. For a moment, nothing - then he looks at Bundle. "Any word from the refugee camp about injuries?" Bundle glances over at Lockpick. "Relax, Lockpick. In here, even /he/ has to obey me. No one's going to hurt you." There is tolerant humor in Bundle's tone when he points in the obedient Prime's direction. "Ahh, Metro ... take a seat. I'll get to you after I've dealt with Prime." He says. "They made it through well enough. Hound's in a bad way ... weak and low on energon, but Jade's gone out to deal with him and anyone that got caught outside the field." "I just don’t want to get in the way." Lockpick explains simply, shifting nervously nonetheless as he peers back at Shark, meeting that gaze. Lifeline as soon as Prime arrives after the shockwave, she steps over to Shark and starts switching his support systems back over to the main control instead of the portable pack she'd set next to the injured mech's head. Evac preparations are no longer needed, and Shark needs to be on a more stable system. Metro-X nods when Bundle motions him to a med table, moving and settling onto it. "Quite a show eh?" winking, and then looking to Lifeline as he passes. "I hope you don't mind, I dropped a few supply caches at your shop..." mayhap that’s how he ended up damaged. Interesting. "Why would I hurt him?" Optimus questions Bundle, arching his optic ridge. He hardly has a reason, unless there's something he's not aware of. And even then... "Any casualties?" Shark looks over to watch Lifeline as she works. "Let me guess, not get your part yet? You know if you ask me nicely I might be able to get you those parts." he flashes her a pointy tooth grin. Lockpick looks away, toeing the floor guiltily at Primes' question. He remains silent then. "He's just nervous." Bundle says. "I don't think you'd hurt him, but ... well ... " Bundle shrugs. "You're you. To mechs who don't deal with you all the time, it can be a bit ... intimidating ... at first." Then, in answer to the question. "None reported yet, other than Hound himself. I think everyone managed to get under cover in time. We'll see what happens with the ones that decided a closer look was warranted." Meaning Prime as well as the others. He gets to work on Prime's dinged and scratched armor. "With luck, none of you will have any ill effects." Lifeline just gives Shark a brief glare of exasperation. "Sure, I'll say pretty please, and you'll hop right up and fetch them for me immediately." Ah, sarcasm. She seems to actually not care one whit that Optimus Prime is in the room, her behavior unchanged from before he arrived. Sorry, Prime, you're just not special enough. Metro-X looks over from his own table at the others. "Rough night for you lot as well? Or still recovering from the launch night?" aiming the question more towards Bundle. Shark chuckles softly, "Didn't mean right now, doc." he assures. Not like he can go anywhere right now with his torso pretty much still toast. Lockpick nods at Bundle "What he said." the mech states, leaning against the wall there. He peers at Metro-X, trying to place that face. Optimus looks at Lockpick, blinking his optics once. "You have nothing to fear here, friend. No one does, unless they carry ill will." His voice is calm, steady, meant to be reassuring. Of course Lockpick has no ill will, right? Thus he's most certainly in the clear, Prime being Prime or not. "From what you said, though, Hound will recover...if Jade's anywhere near her usual work standards, he'll be fine." A beat as he processes the wordless 'that includes you'. He seems almost...miffed, but in an amused way. "I'm more worried about those outside the dome than those in, Bundle." What do you think he is, misclocked? Lockpick avoids optic contact with the Commander, hands still behind his back. He nods though in Prime's general direction at the comment, acknowledging it. Then he asks "The one that just left? She was going to go scavenge for a part." "Still dealing with the launch night." Bundle tells Metro. "Shark's going to be a long time in here from that. Most of the rest got off lightly." Then, to Prime. "Sir, we know little to nothing about that wave. I am going to be monitoring everyone closely, in case the wave has some sort of affect we didn't anticipate. I'll be watching the mechs that went into space to ogle it especially closely." Metro-X mrmmms, watching Lockpick, noting the scrutinizing, running his own system checks to see if he recognizes the shifty little booger. To Bundle though, he states "I might need a little work when you've done all you can for now on the Autobots... Took a bit of a dinging getting a few civilians to cover from a few of the meteorites that hit..." looking at his armor. "Good thing they built me thick plated... And I'm sure Lifeline would enjoy the break from patching me up per her usual." Lockpick looks up and over at Bundle, optics widening "... me too?" he asks, dismayed at the thought of staying here. Lifeline hmphs at Shark and finishes the delicate task of moving Shark's support systems back to the main control, and takes the portable support pack away. Then she returns and makes sure the mech is still stable and...well, his usual annoying self. "Bundle, want me to start working on Metro-X?" She's already familiar with the big lug's medical condition, having helped him deal with a slipped cog a week or two ago. “Jade, yes," Optimus confirms Lockpick's question. "She'll be back soon, then..." Probably make a comment about someone's aesthetics. A good medic she may be, but everyone has their quirks. Not...that this is a bad thing. Honest. "Thank you, Bundle," Optimus says with a nod. As for the others...he's noticing a couple faces he's unfamiliar with. Lockpick rubs at one of his tattoos idly as he watches the others being repaired, eyes darting from one to the other. Then he sighs and relaxes a little further. Shark smiles, "Thanks doc." to Lifeline. "Would you? It'll make things a bit easier." There are days when Bundle wishes he had another medic in here. Jade is not the best choice for the medical profession, good as she is on technical issues. Then, to Lockpick. "No. Everyone that was in here should be all right ... this building is very heavily shielded, since we keep the badly injured mechs in here, and the last thing they need is stray oddities messing with their systems. It's everyone that /wasn't/ in this or the ICU I'm worried about." Lockpick relaxes a little as he focuses on Bundle "Oh good! I... I have an appointment. " he explains Lifeline nods to Bundle and seemingly unconsciously puts one very light and brief hand on Shark's shoulder before she steps over to look at Metro-X. The acerbic expression is back full force. "What'd you do THIS time?" She starts the scanner to assess his injuries. Metro-X looks to Lifeline. "Well, first I retrieved you some more of the parts on your list, and got caught under some of the meteorites, then I helped others who aren't as thickly armored get to cover during another one of the showers." eying Lockpick still. Lockpick focuses back on MX and eyes him back, optics narrowing Shark listens in as he looks up at the ceiling. Pretty much all he /can/ do really. "I'll have anyone who reports feeling strange report to you," Optimus Prime promises Bundle, reaching up to rub at one of the older patches. The metal creaks once, prompting him to pull his hand back in surprise...and metal flakes to fall from it. "Huh." That /may/ be what he gets for that rush patch job, there. Bundle glances over at Metro, frowning at the way Metro's all but glaring at Lockpick. "Metro." THAT tone. As an old friend and coworker, Metro'd recognize it. The 'my place, my patient, my rules' tone. He glances at Prime and shakes his head. "Here, let me get a look at that." He glares at Prime. "Of course, if you'd let me do a /proper/ job the first time around, this wouldn't have happened." Metro-X nods at Bundle, giving him the 'I know, I know' response with facial expressions that only mechs like he and Optimus Prime can manage when you lack a face below the optics. He does speak though, to Lockpick. "I know you... I may have even arrested you..." Lockpick glances aside to Bundle, then smirks a little, glancing back to MX almost smugly. Then he freezes, optics flickering once more at that and folds his arms, suddenly closing himself up once more "Maybe. Maybe not. I haven't done anything though." he states. Metro-X's visor is online in an instant, and on it others can see brackets forming and text scrolling past it. Shark just listens, since he learns so much just staring up at a ceiling and everyone is chatting each other up. "Met-RO. X." Bundle snaps. "Don't make me ask you to leave." Metro-X glowers a touch, looking to Bundle again. "I'm not doing anything adverse, I'm only checking my records... Nothing against the law for me to do that. It's not my jurisdiction here... so I can't touch him." Optimus looks from Bundle, to Metro-X, to back, and forth. If it wasn't for the fact that the Prime's currently letting Bundle take that look at the failing patch, he'd take matters more into his own hands. As it is, when he speaks, his voice is filled with the quiet authority that demands nothing more than full attention - and obedience. "This is a /medical facility/. There will be no hostility here." Lockpick smirks again smugly and folds his arms, his hands empty now as he crosses them "And I haven't done anything wrong anyways." he states. not quite the truth, but he was good at his job as he glances now to Bundle, then back once more. Lifeline just looks back and forth between Bundle and Metro-X...perhaps a bit smugly? Someone ELSE busting the cop's chops. It's amusing. Shark hmms softly, "Why is there a dent on this table I'm laying on?" he asks, fingers tracing a Lockpick head sized dent. Metro-X grumbles a bit and lays back again, shaking his head. Lockpick blinks and looks at the dent, and looks away again, whistling softly Bundle shoots Prime a grateful look for the verbal backup. "I would dearly love to know when it became acceptable to hound the ill and wounded in a place of healing, and who perpetuated this belief. I will have a great deal of pleasure in disabusing them of the notion." Then, to Shark. "Lockpick had a bit of a problem with his brakes." Mental and physical. Lifeline collects a few tools and parts and starts working on repairing Metro-X's injuries. She's surprisingly quiet, probably because this is Bundle's show and he often says what she's already thinking anyway. Metro-X looks upwards, shutting down all but his most basic functions while Lifeline works on his body. "Optimus Prime, I would request time for a meeting with you, when you and yours are repaired, if possible." Shooting a last glare to MX, Lockpick then looks at the dent and away, then back "Yeah... brakes. " he agrees with a weak smile "Hope I uh, didn’t wake you up." Shark mms, "Okay then." he replies, seeming to accept that. "Granted," Optimus allows Metro-X, giving Lockpick a sideways look that may or may not hint that he's not fully convinced of the mech's innocence. But it's hardly the point. Metro-X nods again, and leans back, letting himself go online to recharge while he is repaired. Lockpick shifts from foot to foot, and looks at Bundle "Uh, speaking of which. If this is... fixed. my brakes... I should perhaps be going." he glances to the sleeping Metro-X Bundle scrapes off the cracked patch and applies a newer, more solid one. "There, that ought to do it. But if you get hit in that quarter again, I'm going to have to replace the armor entirely. It's starting to get stressed, and the /last/ thing you need is a weak spot in your armor." Shark must have drifted off during that last bit of discussion as he has fallen silent and his readings show him to be in the transformer equivalent of deep restorative sleep. Lockpick peeks at Shark again while waiting for permission to leave, as though expecting the eel to reappear Optimus Prime nods his gratitude to Bundle. "Thank you - I'll do my best to keep it protected." If he ends up in battle, though...all bets are off. It's sort of hard to protect one area at the expense of all else, especially when your foes realize what you're doing and only double their efforts to get at it... "Were you able to speak with intel, friend?" the Prime asks, addressing Lockpick. Lockpick blinks and looks up at Optimus Prime a second "Err... Yeah, briefly. I didn’t really know much that could help." he confesses. "I could always replace it now." Bundle offers. "I keep stuff for you on hand." Yeah. Prime? Gets damaged a lot. The 'cons play hardball. Bundle likes to make sure Prime stays as close to being in one piece at all times as he can manage. Category:Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Bundle's Logs Category:Jade's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Lockpick's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs